The Spectacular Star Kids
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: For years have we been protected by great heroes like Super Mario or Link the Hero of Time. Many years have passed and many of our heroes are gone. During the times of peace a new evil has risen and threatens to destroy life as we know it. Legend tells of 7 youths who would be chosen to become a fighting force to save out world from this evil threat. Today that legend begins
1. Chapter 1 Birth of a New Friendship

Chapter 1: Birth of a new friendship

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo References or any quotes from any TV shows that seem recognizable. I didn't even get far into the story yet so don't even try to sue me)

A long time ago in a world far from Earth, there was a place known as Star Haven. This sacred place was known for granting wishes and making people from different worlds happy. The entire realm was guarded by the 7 legendary Star Spirits. Basically life was good. Until one day something happened that alerted them. A space rock struck the Earth. Luckily no one was around the impact, but it was one hell of an impact. But what if that space rock wasn't a meteor? What if the impact of it unleashed an ancient artifact, and whoever had possession of it could have unlimited power and transform people around him into vicious evil beings, just like him? And worst of all, what if the Star Spirits were only spirits and didn't have the power to stop him from destroying the world? But hey, what if there was someone who could? I'm Nicholas Shay one of the soon to be Star Kids. And this is my story.

"Nicholas Shay is going back to school?" asked Daisy. "Going back to school?" asked Toadbert. "How old are you, like 17?" asked Yumi. "I'm not playing your game," I said. "So you've been outta school ever since you were 7…." Asked Yumi. "I'm 14 years old," I said. "And you're starting Middle School," asked Toadbert, "Not bad." I looked at my Captain N Poster. "You are somebody," I said to myself. I looked at the clock. "Well, I better start moving before I'm late," I said. I started running to the bus stop and waited. "If the bus doesn't hurry I'm gonna be late," I said. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking. I climbed a building using my cat like agility. Then I jumped on building and rooftops to reach my new school on time. "There it is," I said, "Almost there!" I suddenly saw some people robbing a store. "I better do something," I said.

I found an old mask and put it on. I jumped down and confronted the thugs. "You just committed your own suicide," he said. They all started shooting at me and I dodged them. I kicked one of them in the face. One of them tried to attack me, and I dodged and took him out. The rest of them got in a car and tried to get away. I took a Koopa Shell and kicked it wrecking the car. The police arrived and I vanished just in time. Oh, I guess I guess I didn't explain myself. I'm sort of like a mutant with different abilities. "That was close," I said. I finally made it to the school. "There it is," I said. Suddenly a car ran me over. Some guy with muscles came out. "Hey!" I said, "Hey butthole you almost killed me!" he turned around. "Did someone just fart cause I could've sworn I heard something," he said. "Next time watch where you're going," I said. "Make me watch," he said. He then saw a girl with blonde hair and a high school uniform. "Beauty awaits me," he said.

He confronted the girl. "Hey pretty thing," he said. "Buzz off creep," she said as she turned away. He grabbed her hand. "I'm not done talking to you," he said. "Get off me," she said. "Hey!" I said. He turned to me. "Leave her alone," I said. "Who do you think you are?" he said, "You think you can tell Magnesium what to do?" "Yeah," I said, "And I'm telling you to let that girl go." "That's it," said Magnesium. He tried to punch me and I dodged it. "Come on," he said, "Fight back." He tried attacking me again and I jumped out of the way. "You missed," I said. He attacked me and finally hit me. I fell on the ground. "Well hero," said Magnesium, "Had enough?" I punched him in his face. "That's it," he said, "No mercy!" he attack me again and again and finally hit me a few times until I fell down again. He grabbed me and picked me up. "That'll teach you to make a fool out of me," he said. He threw me in the garbage can and slammed the door.

Everyone was looking. "Now let that be a lesson to the rest of ya!" he said, "Nobody talks back to Magnesium Kanoski!" Everyone walked away. I thought every day was gonna be like this until fate pulled me out of the trash. Literally. The girl pulled me out. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. I took off my hat and it was almost ruined. "Look what he did to my favorite hat," I said. "I can patch it up for you and give it to you after school," said the girl. "Thanks," I said. "I should be thanking you," she said the girl, "That's the first time anyone tried to rescue me." "No problem," I said. "Are you new here?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. "Me too," said the girl, "I'm Toadstool. What's your name?" "Nicholas," I said as I shook her hand, "Nicholas Johnson Wallaby James Shay." She giggled and said, "That's a long name." "But you can just call me Nick," I said. "I know we just met each other, but I would really like it if we could be friends," said Toadstool. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," she said, "Can I see your schedule?" I showed it to her. "Looks like we have a lunch period, and math class together," she said. The bell rang. "I'll see you later," she said.

Later during lunch period I was eating and looking at my drawings. "So I see you still won't let go of that drawing board," said someone. I looked around and no one was there. "Marco," I said. "Polo," said someone else. I was looking at a chair. "Hello Nicholas," it said. "Hello chair," I said. Someone appeared in a seat on the other side of the table. It was Natalie. "Nat," I said. "Looks like we go to the same school," she said. "Guess so, ghost girl," I said. "So how was your day so far?" she asked. "Well I was thrown in the trash can but this girl pulled me out," I said. "Is she cute?" asked Natalie. I blushed. "Yeah…." I said. "Is that her?" she asked pointing at a girl coming this way. It was Toadstool. "Gotta go," she said as she disappeared. Toadstool sat down by me. "Hey," she said. "Hello," I said. "So how's your day going so far?" she asked. "Pretty good," I said, "I haven't seen that guy around." "Good," said Toadstool. She saw the comic I was drawing. "Can I see your comic?" she asked. "Sure," I said. She looked at it. "Sweet," she said. "Yeah," I said.

"You're really good at drawing," said Toadstool. "Not that good," I said. "Its really great," said Toadstool. "Thanks," I said. "Do you listen to music lately?" she asked. "Tons," I said, "I started playing guitar when I was 7 years old." "I started at 8," said Toadstool, "I'm kind of a rock person." "Same here," I said, "But I like all kinds of music." "Maybe we can jam sometime," said Toadstool. "Yeah," I said. After a few more periods school was over and I was taking my normal walk. "Well she's a sweet person," I said, "She kinda reminds me of an old friend I knew." I suddenly saw her walking by and she saw some thugs messing with someone. "Uh oh," I said, "I better do something." The thugs were beating up someone. "Hey!" said Toadstool. They all turned to her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she said. "Like you?" said one of the thugs. He tried to hit her and she got out of the way. They all surrounded her. "Nowhere to go," said another thug.

"HEY!" I said. They all turned and saw me. "Nicholas?" asked Toadstool. "Another victim," said one of the thugs. They tried to attack me and I dodged. I tried to punch them and they dodged and hit me in the face. I fell down. "Have my skills gotten that rusty?" I asked. I tried tripping them and he caught my leg and punched me again. They all started beating me up. "This is it!" I thought to myself. As one of them was about to finish me off, someone caught their hand. It was Toadstool. "Back off," she said. They all tried attacking her and she dodged them. She did moves that made the thugs beat each other up. One of them tried to hit her with a wrench but she caught it and kicked him in the nuts. Another tried to kick her and she jumped and knocked him down. She was invincible. "Let's get out of here!" said one of the thugs. They all ran away. I was amazed. "Ho-ly crap," I said. She gave me her hand. "Thanks for saving my life," said Toadstool. I took it and got up.

We were walking around the city. "So you take Martial Arts too?" I asked. "Yeah," said Toadstool, "Its kinda like a hobby of mine." "That was amazing," I said, "You made them beat each other's asses." "Yeah," said Toadstool, "I appreciate you trying to help me with those thugs. That was really brave." I was blushing. "Yeah," I said. "Have you ever had a dream?" she asked. "To let the world know who I really am," I said. "Wow," said Toadstool, "That's a pretty nice dream." "Yeah," I said. She kissed me on the cheek. "You got one person to know," she said. "Speaking of Martial Arts, where'd you learn how to fight like that?" I asked. "From a dojo where I go to," said Toadstool.

"Cool," I said. "Why don't you take a walk by so I can show you some moves?" said Toadstool, "Maybe the master can make you one of his disciples." "Really?" I asked. "Guaranteed," said Toadstool. "Ok," I said. "Cool," said Toadstool, "Its every Saturday Afternoon at 12." "Ok," I said, "I'll check it out." "Great," she said as she gave me a hug, "Well its getting late, I should get home." She started walking. "Oh, wait," I said, "Can I get your number?" She gave it to me. "Wow," I said, "Girl Number." She started walking. "See you at the studio, Nicholas Shay," said Toadstool. "Sure thing," I said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you which one it is," said Toadstool, "Its at the Bla…."

I was on my way to the Black Dragon. I saw Toadstool from the window in her Martial Arts Outfit. She saw me. She tried to say something but I couldn't hear her. "What?" I asked. She went to the door. I went inside. "You totally came," said Toadstool as she gave me a hug. A man came by us. "Toadstool, who is this boy?" he asked. "Oh, this is my friend Nicholas Shay," said Toadstool. He looked at me. "I know you," he said, "You're that boy who roughed up one of my students." "Um… This is my first time being here, and I doubt I'd recognize anyone here besides Toadstool." "Oh really?" said a familiar voice. It was Magnesium. "You are not welcome to our club," he said. "Please Instructor Sid," said Toadstool, "My friend wishes to know the way of the Dragon." "Absolutely not," he said. I walked out.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" she asked. "Yes," said Master Sid. "Are you out of your friggin mind?!" she said. "That boy roughed up Magnesium for no reason," said Instructor Sid, "And he is not fit for our dojo. Martial Arts is only for the strong." "But Sid…" she said. "But nothing!" he said. "Well what if I taught him some of our moves?" asked Toadstool. "Absolutely not!" said Sid, "No student of mine is going to allow an outsider to…" "Enough!" said the master. They all bowed when he came out. "Master Yin," said Sid, "Your star pupil was going to defy us by showing an outsider our moves." "I see," he said, "There is only one way for him to prove if he is worthy for our club." "What's that?" asked Toadstool.

"A match," said Master Yin, "He will face on of our students and if he passes, he will become one of us." "Very well," said Sid, "But you are still not allowed to teach him any of our moves. You may observe him if you wish, but no teaching. Understand?" "Yes Instructor Sid," said Toadstool. Little did he know that she had her fingers crossed. "Sucker," she thought to herself. After class she walked out to see me. "So what did he say?" I asked. "He really doesn't like you," said Toadstool. "Man," I said. "But my master says he'll give you a match in a month to see if you're worthy of being in our dojo," said Toadstool. "Ok," I said.

"He says that Martial Arts is only for the strong but he's got it backwards," said Toadstool, "It was designed for the weak to defend themselves against those who are stronger." "Then how come they don't teach that?" I asked. "Over the years I've learned that it wasn't Martial Arts," said Toadstool, "Its just an a-hole teaching bad things." "Well I learned that when he beat the hell out of me," I said. "I have more good news," said Toadstool, "I'll teach you some real Martial Arts." "You mean it?" I asked. "Totally," she said, "Meet me at this location tonight at 8:00." She gave me a piece of paper.

After a few hours I finally met Toadstool. "So what do you know about Martial Arts?" she asked. "Not much," I said, "My uncle made me give it up because he thinks I shouldn't be fighting for myself or others." "He couldn't be more wrong," said Toadstool, "I use it do defend myself and others." "Ok," I said. "I'll teach you something basic first," said Toadstool. She did some stances. "When you're facing like this, its called Hai-ho, and when you're like this its called Tai-ho," she said. "Ok….." I said. "Maybe you won't learn like this," she said, "Try and attack me." "What?" I asked, "I'm not the kinda guy who would attack a lady." "That's noble," said Toadstool, "Try and touch me then." "Ok," I said. "This is a way I can teach you how to dodge," said Toadstool. I tried to touch her and she moved quickly out of my way. I tried again and again and she kept dodging. "Wow," I said, "You're fast. How'd you do that?" "I learned it from an old friend," said Toadstool, "The key thing is the movement of your feet." She started moving again. "You pin point them where your opponent is, and at the right moment you just jump out of the way and that gives you the advantage to attack," said Toadstool as she moved again. I tried doing the same move.

"Now I'm gonna try and attack you," she said, "You do exactly as I did." She tried attacking me and I did the moves she taught me. "Very good," said Toadstool. She tried again and I kept dodging her. "You're doing good," said Toadstool, "Remember your form is the key." "Got it," I said. "This also gives you the chance to counter-attack," said Toadstool, "Right after you move you attack the opponent back." She stood in defense mode and I tried to attack. "Like so!" said Toadstool. She dodged and hit me in the back. "Nice," I said. "There's something I wanna show you," said Toadstool. She took me to an ocean. "The sea?" I asked. She giggled. "No silly," she said, "This." She did some strange movements and made the water rise and she created waves. "Amazing," I said. "You see, I've had this ability to control water since I was a child," said Toadstool, "So you could say I am a mutant." "I have something to show you too," I said.

I did some strange moves and fire came out of my hands. I lit some torches around the area. "Wow," she said. "So yeah," I said, "I'm a mutant too." She gave me a hug. "Thank you," said Toadstool. "For what?" I asked. "For letting me know I'm not alone in this world," said Toadstool. I smiled. "No problem," I said. Little did we know that Magnesium, was spying on us. "So busted," he said.

For the next few days I was learning new techniques that Toadstool had taught me. One day we were at school during lunch. She showed me a way to block attacks as if I was opening my locker and closing it. "You're getting really good at this," said Toadstool, "If we keep this up You'll be more than ready to take on one of the students in no time." "Thanks," I said, "I'm really glad you're my teacher." "I'm glad to teach you," said Toadstool. I went back to training. "Nicholas?" she asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "I was wondering…. Do you wanna hang out sometime?" asked Toadstool, "I mean you're the new kid on the block and I think I should get to know you more." "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," said Toadstool, "I mean we're good friends and there are….. reasons for you to hang out with me….." I was blushing. "You want me to hang out with you?" I asked. "Yeah if that's cool," said Toadstool, "It'll be fun." "Sure," I said, "I could go for some fun. When would you like to do it?" "How about tonight?" asked Toadstool. "Tonight's good," I said. She got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a location for me to meet her. "So yeah, 8:00?" asked Toadstool.

**So Yeah**

I was at the spot waiting for Toadstool. "Why are you just standing there?" asked Toadstool. I laughed and said "I was waiting on you." "Nice day out," said Toadstool. "Yeah," I said. We were walking around the city. "So what inspired you to try and stand up for people?" asked Toadstool. "Huh?" I asked. "When you tried to rescue me," said Toadstool, "What made you decide to do that?" "When I was a child I use to watch this show called Captain N," I said, "He was an amazing hero." "Oh," said Toadstool. "He was really cool and he inspired me to do something I never had the chance to do," I said, "Defend Brooklyn from Terrorists." "What happened?" she asked.

"7 years ago there were terrorists attacks on 9/11," I said, "I wanted to fight them back but my uncle made me leave everything behind. I had a chance to save them but was denied." "Aww," said Toadstool. "I was also inspired by Captain America," I said, "I made some kind of shield and put a yellow star on it." "Cute," said Toadstool. "Yeah," I said, "I'm kind of a worshiper of these comic book characters." "Well that's not really crazy," said Toadstool. "I'm glad you think so," I said, "Most people think its stupid." "I don't think its stupid," said Toadstool. She suddenly squealed. "What is it?" I asked. She pointed to an amusement park. "I haven't been here in like ever," she said, "Can we go?" "Sure," I said pulling out some gold bars.

We were walking around the amusement park. "You're a nice guy aren't you?" she asked. "I try to be," I said. "More like fails to be," said a voice. I looked around but no one was there. I turned around and smelled someone's scent. "Ciampa," I said. Maddy revealed herself. "I keep telling you I know when you're there," I said. "Whatever," she said. She saw Toadstool. "Who's the new girl?" she asked. "This is my friend, Toadstool," I said. She laughed. "Come on Nicholas," she said, "Don't you mean to say 'Girlfriend'?" I blushed. "I…." I said. "I'm just teasing," she said, "You two have fun now."

We continued walking. "That was one of my old friends," I said. "She seems nice," said Toadstool. "Yeah," I said, "I've made a lot of friends." "That's neat," said Toadstool, "Friends are an important thing to have." "Yeah," I said looking away. "You ok?" she asked. "I'm just nervous is all," I said, "What if I fail the test and I'm not a member of the club?" "You'll do great," said Toadstool, "The master thinks you're a great person." "Yeah but your instructor and the other students hate me," I said, "I may be used as a punching bag if I get in." "Not the way I see it," said Toadstool, "Come on, let's go ride some rides." We went on some roller coasters and different rides. Then we went in a photo booth and took some pics together. Afterwards we went to a slide. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Trust me," said Toadstool as she took my hand. We went down the slide and fell in a ball pit. I had a ball in my mouth and she giggled.

We were having a really good time. "I really had a fun time Nicholas," said Toadstool, "I mean Nick." "I guess you like my full first name," I said. "Yeah," said Toadstool. "AHA!" said a voice. It was Magnesium. "I knew you would go against the instructor's wishes," he said. "Were you spying on us?" asked Toadstool. "You know it," he said, "Wait til he hears about this." "Don't you dare!" said Toadstool. She tried to attack him and he dodged and pushed her out of the way. "You're next shrimp," he said looking at me. He tried to attack and I dodged him. "So you can fight a little," he said. He tried punching me and I used my locker technique to force him back. He tried attacking me again and I used the step method Toadstool taught me. "Amazing," said Toadstool, "Its only been a day and he's already using the moves."

He punched me in the face and I fell. "Loser!" he said. Toadstool came charging at him. "You jerk!" she said. She kicked him in the face and he fell down. He was bleeding. "You're gonna pay for that!" he said as he ran off. She went to me and gave me her hand. When she bent down I saw something familiar. It was the blue Star Spirit an old friend had. I suddenly realized who she was. "Princess Toadstool?" I asked, "Is it really you?" She helped me up. "How do you know I'm a princess?" she asked, "Who are you?" "Its me," I said, "Nicholas." "Nicholas?" she asked. She suddenly knew who I was. We came at each other hugging. Maddy saw us. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Maddy this is Toadstool," I said, "She's my best friend." "The girl from 7 years ago?" asked Maddy. "Yeah," I said. I saw Izzy. "Hey Isabel," I said, "Get over here." She saw Toadstool. "Toadstool this is Izzy," I said, "Izzy, Toadstool." "Pleased to meet you," said Izzy, "He's told me lots of things about you." I was happier than I ever was to be reunited with my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2 The Prophecy Begins

Chapter 2: The Prophecy Begins

OK Daisy, do the disclaimer.

Daisy: The Author of this story owes nothing of any Nintendo References, or any memorable quotes that anyone might recognize. The only thing he owns is the main characters and the plot of this story that he thought up.

Good girl. Now who wants a cookie.

Daisy: Me. (Eats the cookie)

Its been about a month since I have been training with Toadstool but it was worth it. I was finally ready to take my place as a student in The Black Dragon. We were walking to the dojo. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked. "Sure as a green mushroom," I said. We went inside. I saw all my other friends inside to support me. Saria was filming the whole thing. Chelsea and Kirby were thinking of a new newspaper article for this moment. "This is gonna be a scoop," said Chelsea. "Who's the girl with you?" asked Saria. "She's my best friend from 7 years ago," I said, "Didn't you read chapter 1?" "Hey, careful with the 4th wall breaking," said Saria. "Guys, I think we should just stick to the script," said Izzy. "Daisy agrees," said Daisy, "Daisy is really excited about this." Master Yin and Instructor Sid saw me come. "I hope you're prepared for this match," he said.

"You bet," I said. "Magnesium, step forward," said Sid. Magnesium entered the ring. "Wait, that's not fait," said Toadstool, "He's way above Nicholas' level." "Silence!" said Instructor Sid, "I decide who goes against who." "I'm not so sure if I can take on this guy," I said. "Relax Nick," said Daisy, "Daisy has total faith in you. You can take on this guy." I entered the ring. Saria turned on the camera and started filming. "The match will go on for 3 minutes," said Sid, "Whoever remains standing will win the match unless someone forces someone else out of the ring." The bell rang. "Begin!" said Sid. Magnesium came charging at me. I remember the step technique Toadstool taught me and got out of the way. "What the…" he said. He turned around and saw me. "Hello," I said. He tried to tackle me again, and I jumped out the way. "No more Mr. Nice Guy," he said. He tried to attack me, and I used my open/shut locker technique to dodge and counterattack him. "That was good," said Toadstool.

"Finish him off!" said a student as he gave Magnesium a chair. He hit me with the chair. When I tried to get back up he hit me again and kept me down. He picked me up and threw me around. "Is that even allowed?!" said Toadstool. He kept throwing me around. "Instructor Sid, stop this!" said Toadstool. "Let Magnesium have his fun," he said. I was thrown near the edge of the ring. "Kick his ass!" said someone else. He was about to finish me off. I quickly did a sweep kick to trip him. He got up and tried to hit me again. He hit my face, and I stood there like a rock. "My turn," I said. I kicked him in the face then tripped him again. "Why you…." He said. "Sweet move!" said Saria. Magnesium looked at her. "You stay out of this veggie princess," he said. She flipped him off. He tried to attack me again and I dodged and jumped in the air and did a flying kick. I forced him off the ring. Everyone cheered for me. I went to Magnesium and gave him his hand. "You're pretty damn good," he said as he took my hand. "Ladies and gents give it up for our new champion, Nicholas Shay!" he said. Everyone cheered my name. Toadstool gave me a big hug.

Instructor Sid went to another room and we followed him. We were waiting for an answer. He looked at us. "Now get out of here," he said. "Hold up," said Toadstool. "What?" he said. "You said that if Nicholas could make 3 minutes with Magnesium, you would let him be part of our club." "You don't listen little girl," said Sid, "I said free access to this dojo if he could stand 3 minutes, and he pinned Magnesium in 2." "So?" asked Toadstool. "He's not fit to be part of this dojo," said Magnesium, "Now beat it." "How am I supposed to prove I belong here?" I asked. "Not my problem," said Sid. We walked out and another guy with shades came in. He tipped something over. "Really?" he said. As he went to pick it up, the guy with shades stole the money from a cash register and ran off. "Not cool bro!" said Sid. The guy with shades ran by us and I let him pass. "Stop that guy!" said Sid. I didn't listen. "You let him get away you idiot!" said Sid, "How am I supposed to get my money back?" "Not my problem," I said.

Suddenly we all heard a gunshot. Toadstool and I went outside and saw what happened. The master was laying there lifeless. "Oh my god," said Toadstool. She went to him. "Master…" she said, "CALL AN AMBULENCE!" All the students surrounded him. "Our master….. gone," said Sid. He turned to me. "All because of you!" he tried to attack me and Toadstool got in her way. "Leave him alone!" said Toadstool, "This isn't his fault!" "Hold your tongue!" he said as he slapped her. I went to help her up. "That boy is a menace!" said another student, "And a murderer!" "No he's not!" said Magnesium, "If you hadn't been so stubborn this wouldn't have happened." "Stay out of this," said Sid, "And as for you! You're banned forever!" "But I…." I said. "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" said Sid, "And don't ever come back!" Fine," I said as I walked away. "Nicholas wait," said Toadstool, "I'm coming with you." "If you leave, you're expelled!" said Sid. "You can't expel me!" said Toadstool, "I quit!" She went to go find me.

She saw me sitting on top of a building. "Hey," she said. "Hey," I said. "I'm really sorry this had to happen," she said, "I really wanted to have you as part of our club." "Yeah," I said, "But I guess it won't happen." "That murder is still out there," said Toadstool, "Somebody ought to stop him." "Yeah," I said. "I got an idea," said Toadstool. "Let me hear it," I said. "I can make you a costume and you can hunt down the criminal and bring him to justice," said Toadstool. "Really?" I asked, "How?" "You'll see," said Toadstool smiling. Later I came out with some clothes and a mask. "This feels like Spider Man all over again," I said, "But I like it!" Later that night we were listening to a radio for some crimes going on. There was a robbery at a market. I sprung into action and stopped the criminals. I looked at his hand and saw no eel on it. I ran off before anyone could see me. "Remember, the guy we're after has a tattoo of an electric eel," said Toadstool. "Who's that guy?" asked Kirby. "I don't know, but this would make a great scoop!" said Chelsea as she took pictures.

We spent the next few days hunting for the criminal responsible for the murder. We caught some of his lackeys but we didn't see him yet. Toadstool was creating some kind of chain shooters. She did a test run and a chain shot straight at the wall. "Eureka!" she said. Later we were at the top of a building. "These should help you swing across rooftops," said Toadstool. "Did you get this idea from Spider-Man as well?" I asked. "No," said Toadstool, "Well yes…. But I also got it from the Shiekahs, who use magic chains." I went to the edge of the building. "Here goes…." I said. I jumped off screaming. I pressed a button and shot a chain at the building and swung across. "Sweet," I said. Another night, we stopped some more criminals, but none had the electric eel tattoo. A few days later I came out with a new costume. "Pretty neat," said Toadstool.

Later that night we were at the top of a building waiting for radio responses. "Well, looks like nothing's going on," said Toadstool. "I guess so," I said, "But we should still keep our guard up in case something tries to slip through our fingers." "I'm gonna head in," said Toadstool, "Don't stay up too late." "Sure thing," I said, "Oh, Toadstool…." "Yeah?" she asked. "I was wondering about your hair…" I said, "It might be better short." She was blushing. "So are you saying you like short hair….. on girls Nicholas?" she asked. "Better think of something," I said to myself. "You'd just look better with short hair…" I said, "Not that you don't look good now…. I mean…. Gah!" She giggled. "Thanks," she said. "No problem," I said. "I was gonna say the same with yours," said Toadstool, "If you cut yours it won't get so hot in that helmet, and plus no one would be able to grab it in a match, and also…" "I think I may need a haircut," I said. "At least you're honest and say it in a nice way. Have you heard the things Yumi says about it?"

Suddenly an alarm went off. We saw a car driving really fast and police cars chasing it. "That's our guy!" said Toadstool. She got in her Arwing and chased after him. "I better go with her," I said. I saw a building and shot a chain at it. "Here goes nothing," I said. I jumped off and started swinging. I was about to hit the wall until I shot another chain at another building. I continued the method while trying to catch up with Toadstool. "How the hell do you steer this thing?!" I said. I finally caught up with her. "I see you're getting the swing of things," she said, "Literally." I saw the car. "Time to deliver the coup de grace!" I said. I jumped on the car. "What the…" said the guy with shades. He got out a gun and tried shooting me. I jumped onto a truck. "That was close," I said. I jumped back on the car and punched the window and made him crash. I got out the way before I was hit. The man with shades ran off into a building. "There he goes," said Toadstool. She got out her arwing and followed him and I went with her.

The man with shades was trying to find somewhere to hide. He heard footsteps. "Who's there?" he said. He fired the gun. I snuck right behind him. "Ahem," I said. "Words of one of my fav heroes, 'if you're gonna steal cars, don't dress like a car thief'." "Are you some kinda cop?" he said. "No," I said, "But I do have a habit of stopping criminals." He tried to hit me and I dodged. He tried again and I blocked him. "What the…" he said. I kicked him and he fell down. He got out a knife and tried to stab me, and I got out of the way. He threw the knife up and it got stuck on a ceiling. I jumped up and kicked him again. He fell and landed near a window and it revealed who he was. "You…." I said. It was the guy from the dojo, the guy I could've stopped. He got out his gun. "Bye-bye," he said. "Stop!" shouted someone. It was Toadstool. She jumped and kicked the gun out of his hands. It landed on the ground. They both ran for the gun. He managed to get it. "No!" I said. I ran to stop him from shooting her. He pulled the trigger but I kicked him making him miss and he fell out the window. We both saw what happened. "Damn," said Toadstool, "Good kick." "It was an accident…" I said. "Its ok," said Toadstool, "Let's just say he had a bad swim."

Later I started heading home. I saw Toadbert outside. "Hey," I said. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to do. "Oh my god," I said. "Relax Nick, its cool," said Toadbert. "No its not," I said, "I told you I'd be there and I forgot." "We all forget things," said Toadbert. "I owe you an apology," I said. "Calm down," said Toadbert, "Its not that big of a deal. You don't have to apologize." "Yes I do," I said. "You always manage to make things up for people," said Toadbert, "Now chill." "But still, I should've been there to help," I said. Daisy came downstairs. "For god's sake, Daisy can't get any sleep," she said, "What's with all the ruckus?" "Nick thinks he owes me an apology for not being there to help me paint the fence," said Toadbert. "And I do," I said, "I should've…." "Chill out man," said Daisy, "I think you're a little defensive. Besides what were you doing anyway? Were you… kissing girls in a bar?" I was blushing. "Was i…." I said, "NO!" "Sorry," said Daisy, "Daisy may have had a little too much marshmallows." "Well what were you doing?" asked Toadbert. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said. He got out an old costume I had. "Try me," said Toadbert.

I took the next few minutes explaining to Toadbert what I've been doing with Toadstool and where I got all the technology and why I always go out at night. "I see," said Toadbert. "Yeah," I said, "So how much trouble am I in?" "You're not in trouble," said Toadbert. "Huh?" I asked. "Look, I don't care that you're fighting crime at night," said Toadbert, "I don't care that you're always going out in strange costumes." "You don't?" I asked. "No, I care that you told me the truth," said Toadbert, "As long as I know that I'll be fine." "Oh," I said. "Look," said Toadbert, "I know you're trying to protect your friends with this secret, but secrets have a cost." "You don't have any secrets," I said. "Everyone has a secret Nicholas," said Toadbert, "Whether its one they keep or one that's kept from them." "Ok," I said. I started heading to my room. "One more thing," said Toadbert. I stopped. "I don't mean to lecture you or preach," said Toadbert, "And I know I'm not your father." "Well that doesn't mean you have to stop pretending to be," I said, "I'd listen to your advice any day, and anyway, you're a great dad." He smiled and I went up to my room.

I was asleep and had dreams about the past and about some strange skull. I woke up from the dream. "What the hell?" I asked. I couldn't get anymore sleep. I went up to the top of the roof and looked at the sky. "Trouble sleeping?" said a voice. I turned around and saw Sam. "Yeah, I…" I said, "Wait, how'd you get here?" "The front door was open," said Sam, "And you should know me by now, I'm a powerful sorcerer. One sec…" (Narrator: What the….) (Sam: What the hell?! You couldn't let me appear in Chapter 1 of this godforsaken fan fiction?!) (Narrator: I'm sorry but…) (Sam: Sorry? You're gonna be sorry if I don't make an appearance in the FIRST BOOK of the sequel of this so-called story!) (Narrator: Yes Ma'am….) (Sam: AND STOP CALLING ME MA'AM! I'm asking nicely, and by nicely, I mean I am going to turn you into a goomba and squash you if you call me ma'am again! Are we clear?) (Narrator: Yea ma'am…. I mean sir… I mean boss… I mean Poobah.) (Sam: Poobah. I like it. But DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!). "Now where were we?" asked Sam. "So what's going on?" I asked, "You here with another mission? Trying to get me back into the world?"

"Trying to save it," said Sam. "From what?" I asked. "I'll tell you tomorrow," said Samuel. "Bring your 6 other friends to my hideout tomorrow, and I will explain everything." He disappeared. "This is one weird story," I said to myself, "Almost like Power Rangers…. There I go breaking the 4th wall again." "And you're paying for any damage you did on the 4th wall!" said Sam from far away. The next day, Toadstool, Saria, Natalie, and I and the rest of my friends were heading to the location Sam told us to meet. "This looks like the place," I said. I opened the door and it revealed a room. There was technology and things anywhere. "This almost looks like a command center," said Daisy. Toadstool saw some writing in Japanese. "Ye who have the 7 Stars shall summon the Star Spirits from their slumber," she translated. "How'd you know what that was saying?" said Saria. "I took Japanese since I was 4," said Toadstool. We all took out our Stars and put them near a spot. They started glowing and lights appeared out of nowhere. 7 people appeared from the Stars and landed on 7 pedestals. The one with red hair looked at me. "Are you Nicholas Johnson Shay, the legend of Orphan City?" he asked me. "They know your name," said Saria. "Yeah," I said. "My name is Kasai," said Kasai, "We are 7 spirits of the legendary Star Warriors from Star Haven." "But you can call us Star Spirits," said the blue haired spirit. "My first partner, Mizu," said Kasai, "The Star Spirit of Water."

"I've been stuck in that shell for way too long," said Mizu, "Its great to be out again." "How'd she learn to talk like that?" asked Toadstool. "We've spent the last few years learning Earth's languages," said Kasai. "I am Kaze, the Star Spirit of Wind," said Kaze. "I'm Kage the Star Spirit of Shadow," said Kage. "I'm Kaminari, and this is my brother Chikuyu," said Kaminari. "We're the Star Spirits of Thunder and Earth," said Chikuyu. "I'm Shizen," said Shizen, "The Star Spirit of Nature." Suddenly a giant head appeared in the center of the base. "Come forward Star Kids," it said, "I am Samuel, an intergalactical being who chose earth as my hiding place." "I'm Nicholas…" I said. "You all have been told by Sam to come here and be told of a great legend," said Samuel. Daisy saw something. "Wait a minute…." She said. She went to a curtain hiding a machine and saw feet. "AHA!" said Daisy. She ripped the curtain off.

"Sam?" asked Daisy. "Um….. Anyone wanna try the big voice?" said Sam. "Daisy knew it was you all along," said Daisy, "I'm not stupid." "Wait, if you're so powerful then why do you need all this technology?" asked Saria. "You think they'd believe a kid would have all this power?" asked Samuel, "I have this thing for Theatrical appearances." "Ok," I said. "And the creator of this story and I made a deal," said Samuel, "I promised not to hurt him if he gave me all this technology." "Guys be careful," said Daisy, "You might break the 4th wall again. "I told you the disguise wouldn't work," said a voice. Our from a shadow came a little star. "He's so cute!" said Daisy. "I'm Twink," said Twink. "Can we get back to business?" asked Sam putting the big voice back on. "Sure," I said. "Why have you summoned us?" asked Toadstool. "To look for an ancient artifact known as the skull of a thousand fists," said Kasai, "And you must find it before The Dry Bone King." "The who?" I asked.

Kasai showed us some footage of what happened years ago. "Our home of Star Haven was once a powerful empire of peace," said Kasai, "Each of its chosen people were born to grant wishes to all people with pure hearts." "The Star Spirits set out with one rule; never destroy a planet," said Mizu, "Until one of our chosen allies tried to defy this rule." "His name forever more was the Dry Bone King," said Kage, "He wanted to use an ancient artifact known as the Skull of a Thousand Fists to make an empire to rule the universe, but the skull's magic backfired turning him into a man, made of bones." "Ok," I said, "I'm with you so far…" "We had no choice but to steal and hide it from him," said Shizen, "We sealed it in a rock, but The Dry Bone King somehow found a way to launch it to your world." "But luckily we managed to seal him before he could retrieve it, but it came at a cost," said Kaminari. "We were turned into spirits," said Kasai, "If he manages to escape his prison and finds the Skull, he'll use its power to transform people into skeletons and build an army and wipe out the human race."

"So where do we come in?" asked Daisy. "There was a prophecy that told of 7 youths who would be chosen to become the next team of heroes," said Sam. "And each of you were born with special gifts," said Kasai. Some strange watches appeared in our hands. "What are these?" asked Daisy. "There are your Star Morphers," said Sam, "Use them to become the new team of guardians: The Star Kids." "Princess Toadstool," said Mizu, "You have been chosen as the Rising Water Star Kid." "Saria Fate," said Kaze, "You were chosen to become the Soaring Wind Star Kid." "Natalie Clements," said Kage, "You have been chosen to be the Fading Shadow Star Spirit." "Isabella and Madeline Ciampa," said Kaminari, "You were chosen as the Crackling Thunder and Rumbling Earth Star Kid." "Your bond together makes you strong," said Chikuyu. "Daisy Shay," said Shizen, "You were chosen to hold my power as the Growing Nature Star Kid." "It seems that you have been chosen Nicholas, as the Blazing Fire Star Kid," said Kasai, "And as the leader of the Star Kids." "Me?" I asked, "A leader?" "Yes," said Sam, "There are reasons why you were chosen to be leader, and all the things you did as a child have shown that you were the one."

I looked at my Star Spirit and smiled. "I accept," I said. "So how do we find this skull?" asked Saria. "Many years ago during the battle of Orphan City, someone stole your hat and drew a map on Nicholas' hat," said Kasai, "If we manage to find the map, we can find its location." "How'd you know about my hat?" I asked. "We've been watching you kids for quite a while," said Shizen. "Right," I said. "But be warned, there are forces that will stop at nothing to make sure you kids are out of the way," said Kaminari, "And try to revive the Dry Bone King to destroy the world." "You kids are what stands between them and world domination," said Kasai. I looked at Toadstool. "Please tell me that you still have that hat," I said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3 Rise of The Dry Bone King

Chapter 3: Rise of the Dry Bone King

Saria: Disclaimer! The author of this story owes no Nintendo references or any quotes or scenes used from other movies. And actually I'll be narrating today. The author had to…..

Author: HEY!

Saria: (Runs off)

Author: Role the story.

Some people were working at a construction site. "Hey!" said someone, "Look at this!" The others came and joined him. They were looking at a treasure chest with a skull in the middle of the chest. "What the hell is that?" said another worker. He touched it and was forced back. "We ought to get the professor to look at this," said someone else. Some care from Gadd Science Incorporated came to the construction site. Professor Elvin came out. "Well looks like we have some paranormal activity around here," he said. "What do we have here?" asked one of the people. "This chest has some strange power," said a constructor, "The professor ought to take a look at this." "I'll start right away," said Elvin, "Take it away boys. They brought the chest into a truck. One of the workers was disguised as a worker. He secretly placed a tracking device on the chest before he put it in. The car drove off. "What kind of world do we live in?" said someone else. Chelsea took a photo. "So many scoops in so little time," she said. "I'll say," said Kirby. Later that night the chest was back at Gadd Science Incorporated. Some security guards were guarding the chest to make sure nobody stole it. Suddenly some strange light appeared releasing some strangers. A man in a cloak, a ninja-like woman, a ghost, and a soldier like man.

"What do I care about some stupid chest?" said the woman. "This is no ordinary treasure chest," said the man in the cloak. "Well I say we ravage the thing and steal the treasure," said the woman. "I'm with her," said the ghost, "I'll bet its food." "Luggs, you eat too much," said the soldier. "Says you Mill," said Luggs. "Its Bill, Bullet Bill," said Bullet Bill. A security guard woke up and saw them. "Hey," he said waking someone else, "Take a look at this." "No need to wake him," said the man in the cloak, "In fact, you look like you could use a nap yourself." He did some strange magic with his scepter and made both fall asleep. "Excellent work Lord Tatanga," said the woman. "Thank you Julie," said Tatanga. He looked at the chest. "After all these years of searching, the secret weapon is mine at last," he said, "And now you shall awaken from your long slumber!" He used the scepter to open the treasure chest. It opened and revealed a bunch of bones.

Julie picked one of them up. "What?" she said, "You spent all these years looking for a tub of bones?" "Patience," he said, "Watch this." The bones started to go back to shape. It formed into a man with a strange suit. He cracked his neck. The Dry Bone King was finally free. "Ladies and gentleman," he said, "The Dry Bone King is back!" "He's so handsome," said Julie. "Why thank you," said King Dry Bone. "I am Tatanga," said Tatanga, "The most feared sorcerer of all the land. I am honored to meet you." "Too kind," said King Dry Bone, "How can I repay the favor of setting me free." "Are you familiar with the name Samuel of Star Haven?" asked Tatanga. That made him snap.

"I think he's heard of him," said Luggs. "He's the reason why I was born with this curse," said King Dry Bone. "Rumour has it that he is creating a team to stop my army from taking over this planet," said Tatanga, "I want them eliminated to that my evil may once again reign supreme." "It will be my honor," said King Dry Bone, "Then I will destroy Samuel and his entire legacy!" "Finally, a real man," said Julie. "Bullet Bill will serve you and follow orders as given," said Tatanga. "Yes sir," said Bullet Bill. The others disappeared. "So how do we take care of these new heroes?" asked Bullet Bill. "First we cause a little trouble," said King Dry Bone. He summoned some Dry Bone soldiers. "Wreak some havoc in the city," said King Dry Bone, "Bullet Bill will lead you." "Yes sir," he said.

The next day me and my friends were walking around Seattle. "So let me get this straight," said Daisy, "We're gonna fight a king made out of bones and find an artifact before he does?" "Looks like it," I said. "This looks like a big responsibility," said Saria, "We ought to take it seriously." I saw some strange looking people running to a different location. "What's that?" I asked. I went to follow them. "Nick?" asked Toadstool. She followed me. I chased them down to a corner and they threw me right back out. "Ouch!" I said. They all came out and faced us. "Whoever these guys are, they're not friendly," I said. We all started fighting them. Saria dodged each of their attacks without counterattacking. "Don't you ever strike back?" asked Toadstool. "No need," said Saria. "Its gonna take all of us to take out these….. Dry Bone Soldiers," said Daisy. Someone else entered the fray. I recognized his face.

"Bullet Bill," I said. "You remember me," he said, "I'm touched." "What are you up to now?" I asked. "You'll see soon enough," said Bullet Bill. He tried attacking me and I dodged using my step method. I kicked him and he blocked. He got out a pistol and I dodged his bullets. "You never learn do you?" I asked. He kicked me in the chest and I fell. I got right back up. Natalie was fighting off some Dry Bone Soldiers. She turned invisible and trapped them all in a force field. "Never mess with a ghost," said Natalie. Izzy and Maddy worked together to face their half of Dry Bone Soldiers. Maddy did an earth bending technique to crush them and Izzy shocked some of her opponents with lightning. "That ought to do the trick. They formed back together. "Or not," said Izzy. "Come on!" said Toadstool, "How do you take these guys down?" She noticed her Morpher started to glow. Mines started to glow as well. "What's going on?" asked Saria. "Sam said these things would give us power," I said. "So what are we waiting for?" asked Daisy, "Let's do it!"

We took out our Star Morphers and raised them in the sky and started to transform. We found ourselves in colors or red (Me), blue (Toadstool), green (Saria), purple (Natalie), yellow and black (Izzy and Maddy), and pink (Daisy). The Japanese words for our elements were in the center of our costumes and we had on masks. "They did it!" said Twink watching us. "Well done Star Kids," said Samuel. "Amazing," I said. "So the prophecy has begun," said Bullet Bill. We started fighting again. "So I see you can fight a little," said Bullet Bill. "Stop babbling and let's fight," I said. We continued fighting. Toadstool fought some more bone soldiers. "I can't believe this power!" she said, "Its amazing!" She kept fighting them. Saria used her wind powers to blow her opponents away. Daisy used her nature powers to create roots to help her in battle. "No wonder why nature loves me!" she said. We continued fighting them off. "You should just give up now," I said. "I always like going out with a bang!" said Bullet Bill. He got out a trigger and pressed it causing a lot of destruction to a bridge.

"You have two choices," said Bullet Bill, "Stop the villain, or save the people," he said, "I'll kill you another time." He started to disappear. "Wait!" I said, but I was too late. "We gotta save those people," said Saria. We all rushed to the bridge. We saw a lot of damage done. People were running to shelter. I saw a little girl looking for her mother. She was near a gas can near fire. "I better be careful," I said. Something exploded catching the gas can. The fire was heading straight for the little girl. I jumped down and caught her before the flames reached her. I was somehow absorbing the flames. "Help!" she said, "Someone!" "Calm down," I said as I took off my mask, "I'm a human, like you." The flames headed for other people. Saria did some movements and blew the winds away. "That should take care of it," she said. Natalie was getting other people to safety with Izzy. A fire truck went out of control and crashed into a side. "The truck is about to fall!" said Daisy. Maddy rushed to it and grabbed it just before it fell. "Don't you dare…" she said as she tried pulling it up.

I was helping Natalie get other people to safety. Maddy was still pulling the truck back. "Almost there…." she said. The ladder went down and a fire fighter was right on it. He fell off and was about to hit the water until something caught him. It was Daisy. "I got you," she said as she pulled him up. Maddy pulled the truck back and it was safe. Toadstool washed away the rest of the flames. We all got back together after everything was taken care of. I brought the little girl back to her mother. "My baby!" she said, "You're safe." A lot of people saw what we did and cheered for us. "Who are you?" asked someone. I put my mask back on. "We're the Star Kids," I said. We transported to another location. "Those guys are heroes," said the little girl. We were at the Star Hideout.

"Well done Star Kids," said Samuel, "You have managed to use the powers of the Star Morphers and become the Star Kids." "That was a fun experience," I said, "If this is my destiny then I accept it." My other friends agreed. We were all looking at Toadstool. "Well?" I asked. "Well, it was fun and all, but the helmet ruins my hair," said Toadstool. She got out a knife and cut it short. "That's better," she said. "She looks even cuter now," I said to myself. Saria and Daisy were looking at me with grins. "The time will come when you must reveal your identity to your loved ones, but until then try to keep it a secret unless they find out for themselves," said Samuel. "You got it," I said. I put my hand in the middle. "This is it guys," I said. The others put their hands on mine. "Go, go Star Kids!" we said as we jumped in the air. King Dry Bone was watching us from a globe. "It seems I've underestimated these kids," he said. "I'll take these kids down next time," said Bullet Bill, "The boy and I have a little score to settle." "Patience," said King Dry Bone, "We'll get them in time." One of his soldiers came before him. "Sir," it said, "I overheard them talking about some kind of hat with a map." "The map!" said Bullet Bill, "If we have it, we can find the Skull." "Excellent," said King Dry Bone, "Find the hat." "Yes Sir," said Bullet Bill.

Another day we were at lunch period. "This is amazing," said someone, "I heard it 7 super heroes saved a bunch of people from a collapsing bridge. They call themselves the Star Kids." "Looks like we're getting publicity," I said. "Yeah," said Toadstool. "Don't forget, we're on a mission," said Natalie. "Don't worry," I said. "What about the hat?" said Saria. "I gave it to Toadbert," I said, "Its perfectly safe. Don't worry." "OK," said Toadstool. "I got a call from the professor," said Natalie, "He says he has a treasure chest he wants us to look at. It may have the answers to this Dry Bone guy." "Maybe we can seal him back before he gets the Skull," said Saria. "Alright," I said, "We'll go there tonight and find the chest." "Good plan," said Toadstool. "But why weren't you chosen as leader?" I asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You're the oldest, you're the smartest, you're the wisest," I said. "True, but you have more wisdom and courage than all of us combined," said Toadstool. "And all the things you did before helped us get this far," said Saria, "You're a great example of a leader." I smiled and said, "You're right," I said.

Later that evening King Dry Bone was at Gadd Science Incorporated with Bullet Bill. "This is where my weapons of destruction were taken to," he said, "But with me free, they will wreak havoc once again." He summoned a scorpion-like skeleton. "Head out to the city and destroy everything in your sight until you find that Skull," he said. The scorpion skeleton went off. "I'll search everywhere until I find it," said Bullet Bill. "Good," said King Dry Bone. He smelled something. "It smells like….. teenagers," he said. We were at Gadd Science Incorporated. "This place gives me the creeps at night," said Saria. "I'll say," said Daisy. Toadstool saw the chest. "There it is," she said. We all looked at it. "There's nothing here," she said. "They may have the real chest at their headquarters," I said. A security guard saw us. "What are you kids doing here?" he asked. "Um….. We're looking for a skeleton man," said Saria, "Have you seen one?" "Skeleton man?" asked the guard, "What the hell is that? Wait… did it look something like this?"

He took his skin off revealing himself as King Dry Bone. "Gross!" said Maddy. "Too kind," said King Dry Bone, "I am the Dry Bone King, the most feared monster of all the universe, and soon to be ruler of this planet." "Well pack your bags cause you're going right back where you came from," said Izzy. "Well, looks like nothing has changed over the years," said King Dry Bone, "Teenagers are still trash talking to adults." "You obviously don't know who you're facing," said Daisy. "Is that so?" asked King Dry Bone. "Yeah," I said. "We're the Star Kids." "So Samuel has some kids doing his dirty work," said King Dry Bone, "Well meet my kids!" He summoned Dry Bone soldiers that looked like thugs. "Bone Thugs!" said Daisy. "Welcome to my nightmare!" said King Dry Bone. He disappeared. "What do we do?" asked Saria. "There's room down there," I said. I kicked one of them while the others ran. I saw a shovel and pulled the shovel part off. "Welcome to my nightmare," I said. I started fighting them.

Some other ones went after my friends. Saria punched one of them in the gut. "Ouch," she said. Izzy and Maddy worked together to fight a Bone Thug. Daisy was facing one. She stretched herself over her limit and tied it up then spun it around. "I forgot I could do that," she said. We continued fighting them off. "These guys are tough!" said Toadstool. Chelsea and Kirby were watching us. "Is that Nicholas?" she asked. "Looks like it," said Kirby. "This scoop is so epic," said Chelsea. All of us kept fighting them until we reached a dead end. "There's too many of them," said Toadstool. "These guys don't know who they're dealing with," I said, "Let's do it guys!" We got out our Star Morphers. "Wait!" said Daisy, "Daisy thinks we may need a catchphrase." "You have a point," I said. "Oh, I got one," said Saria. She whispered it in my ear. "I like it," I said.

We did some stances and started to morph. "Go, go Star Warriors!" we all said. "Rising Water Star Power!" said Toadstool. "Soaring Wind Star Power!" said Saria. "Fading Shadow Star Power!" said Natalie. "Crackling Thunder Star Power!" said Izzy. "Rumbling Earth Star Power!" said Maddy. "Growing Nature Star Power!" said Daisy. "Blazing Fire Star Power!" I said. We noticed they were gone. "Where'd they go?" asked Toadstool. Saria saw one trying to run. "Careful, this could be a trap," I said. Someone else was monitoring us. It was a robot from G.U.N. "Should we capture those kids?" asked a soldier. "No," said someone else, "Let them do what they're going to do first. We'll pay them a little visit soon." "Yes sir," said the soldier. We were now at a construction site looking for those thugs. "Its pretty dark in here," said Saria. "I can help that," I said. I snapped my fingers and made a flame to light our way. We continued looking. "This game of hide and seek is starting to creep me out," said Daisy. Toadstool got out a scanner. "Time to scan the area," she said.

She saw someone coming. "There they are!" she said. They surrounded us. "Let's power up!" I said. We started fighting them. Toadstool kicked one of them in the air. "You guys make me sick, sick, sick!" she said. "Come on!" I said. One of them tried to tackle me, and I used my step method to dodge them, then kicked them in the back. Daisy fought one of the bone thugs. She slid under them then kicked them in the air. "Its gonna be one messy night," she said. "These guys are tough," said Natalie. She shot force fields at them. "But they're not bright," she said. She and I surrounded one of them. We both kicked it in the face cracking it. Maddy was fighting two of them. "Two against one is a challenge," she said. One of them got her and threw her down. "That does it," said Maddy. She jumped and shook the platform causing both of them to fall. "Training with the gorons sure paid off," she said. Chelsea and Kirby were taking pictures of us. "This is getting good," said Chelsea. "We should keep this a secret though," said Kirby, "Their identities I mean." "Yeah," said Chelsea. There were only a few left. "Star Kids," said Samuel. "I hear his voice," said Toadstool.

"Form your hands to make the Japanese words for your elements and you will receive your Star Weapons," said Samuel. We did what he said. lights appeared forming into weapons. I got a sword, Toadstool got a staff, Saria got a bow, Natalie got claws, Izzy got Kantanas, Maddy got an ax, and Daisy got Sais. "Sweet," said Toadstool. We continued fighting them. Toadstool used her staff to shoot water at her opponents. "Let's see how its used in combat," she said. She used it as a weapon and attacked some of them. "This is sick," she said. Maddy chopped some of her opponents down. "I love this!" she said. We took some of them down one by one. Saria saw a crate hanging from a rope. "Now you'll see why I got an A+++ in Archery," she said. She got a magic arrow out and shot the rope perfectly making the crate drop. It landed on the dry bone thugs crushing them. We all jumped for joy in victory. "Awesome!" said Saria. I heard someone clap their hands. It was Chelsea and Kirby. "Its Chelsea and Kirby," said Daisy.

"They know our names," said Kirby. "That was a nice performance," said Chelsea. "You kids shouldn't be around here," I said trying to disguise my voice, "Its dangerous." "Don't worry, we do stuff like this all the time," said Chelsea, "Besides, you'll need someone to direct you to battle." "She's right," said Saria. "Besides, I know you guys," said Chelsea, "You may have everyone else fooled but you haven't fooled me, Nick." "Well, I think you kids should….." I said, "Wait a sec…." We powered down. "How'd you know it was us?" asked Daisy. "We've been following you guys since Chapter 2," said Chelsea. "Chels, be careful with the 4th wall breaking," said Kirby. "Let's get outta here before someone notices us," I said. We started walking back home. The robot was still there.

I was at home. "So I hear you kids got into a fight with some thugs," said Toadbert. "Bone thugs," I said. "Oh," said Toadbert. "Toadbert, I wanna say something," I said, "I wanna apologize right now in case it becomes a habit that I come home late and make you worry…." "Its expected cuz," said Toadbert, "Besides, you're a hero." I saw he was watching Captain N. "I remember this," I said, "This is the episode where Captain N faces Mother Brain." "Yeah," said Toadbert, "I can see why you like this show." "Yeah," I said, "I wish I was like him." "You are," said Toadbert. "How?" I asked, "I wasn't able to save some people from terrorists in Brooklyn when I wanted to." "Don't focus on the past," said Toadbert, "Focus on what happened now." "Yeah," I said, "I did save those people from a collapsing bridge." "And that was just one of the things you did," said Toadbert, "You managed to do many good things for everyone. That is what makes you a hero." I went to the mirror and looked at my reflection. It slowly turned into my Star Kid Uniform. "You may not be Captain N," said Toadbert, "But you are a hero by being yourself." I smiled. "Remember that Nick," said Toadbert, "Remember that."


	4. Chapter 4 Silly Moments With Daisy

French Narrator: And now its time for a segment called "Silly Moments With Daisy." A part of the Fan Fiction where Daisy comes out and has….. a silly moment. So without further adieu, "Silly Moments With Daisy." (Notices that Daisy's not on stage) Um….. "Silly Moments With Daisy."

Daisy: Oh! Sorry! (Walks out to the stage) Hi Kids, and welcome to "Silly Moments With Daisy" This is my first episode so I decided to do something simple. But I won't do it alone. Yakko, Wakko, Dot!

(They all appear at the stage)

Yakko: Hi Daisy.

Wakko: Thanks for having us.

Dot: Yeah.

Daisy: Say hello to the Animaniacs! Today we're borrowing an idea from a friend of mine, Larry The Cucumber.

Dot: What are we doing?

Daisy: A silly song called… (Puts on a cowgirl hat) "The Water Buffalo Song."

(Music Starts, and Daisy starts dancing)

Daisy: Everybody's got a Water Buffalo

Yours is fast but mine is slow

Oh, where'd we get them? I don't know

But everyone's got a water bufalloooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yakko: I think we should take some verse's too. I took my buffalo to the store

Wakko: Got his head stuck in the door

Dot: Spilled some lima beans on the floor, oh everyone's got….

(Saria Runs out to the stage and the music stops)

Saria: Stop it! Stop! Stop right this instant Daisy, what do you think you're doing?!

Daisy: I'm just having a silly moment

Saria: Firstly you can't use other people's idea and post it on without putting a disclaimer saying you owe nothing of the segment from wherever you used it!

Daisy: Well…..

Saria: Secondly, you can't go around saying everybody's got a water buffalo when everyone does NOT have a water buffalo.

Daisy: Yeah, but…..

Saria: Thirdly, what are THEY doing here? (points at the Animaniacs) You can't have them here! They're not part of Nintendo!

Dot: Hey! We still have a right to be part of her silly moment

Saria: Stuff it Dotty!

Dot: What'd you say?!

Saria: (Gets in Daisy's face) If you went ahead and posted this... Ridiculous thing on fan fiction . net, we would've gotten some nasty comments saying "Where's my water buffalo?" or "Why don't I have a water buffalo?" And if they assume you just stole this idea without putting a disclaimer, the author would be sued, and forced to shut down his account, and you know what that means. No more Spectacular Star Kids! In English, we would cease to exist! (Grabs her by the shirt) And is somebody as stupid as you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so! Just STOP. BEING. SO. SILLY! (Lets her go and walks off the stage)

Dot: Who spit in her Spinach Cobbler?

Daisy: I'm not sure.

Yakko and Wakko: Hellooooooooooooooooooooo Nurse

Saria: And I'm not a nurse!

Daisy: Well that's all the time we have. Take it away French Narrator!

French Narrator: This has been "Silly Moments With Daisy." Tune in next time to hear Daisy do something silly like sing….

Daisy: Everybody's got a baby kangaroo

Yours is pink but mine is blue

Hers was smaller but…..

Saria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Tackles Daisy and then they end up fighting)


	5. The Real Chapter 4 Search for the Skull

Chapter 4: Search for The Skull

Toadstool: The author owns nothing of any Nintendo references or any recognizable quotes or scenes from any TV shows or movies

The next day, I was at school secretly looking at my hat with the map on it. "Wha'cha looking at?" asked Natalie. I hid the hat and shut the locker. "Its just me," she said, "Chill." I looked around to make sure no one was watching. "If I tell you, you gotta swear not to tell anybody," I said. "I swear, now talk," said Natalie. "I brought the hat to school," I said. "YOU BROUGHT….." said Natalie before I covered her mouth. "SHUSH!" I said. "YOU BROUGHT THE HAT TO SCHOOL?!" she said with her mouth covered. "shh," I said. "Why?" asked Natalie. "So they won't smash our apartment to find it," I said, "I'm gonna keep hiding it so they'll never find it while we go find the Skull." "Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Natalie. "Sure as pie," I said. "Ok," said Natalie, "If you say its cool, then I'm fine with it." "Hey," I said, "My ideas work most of the time. What could happen?" Something shook the ground and made a flagpole fall. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

We were looking around to see what was going on. Daisy saw a strange looking tail behind me. "YAAAAAHHHH!" she said. She threw something. "Calm down!" I said. The tail appeared in random areas and everyone was scared out of their minds. "Be quiet and settle!" I said. "What the hell was that?" asked Saria. Something popped out the ground. It was a scorpion like skeleton. It tried to hit me and then I got away. "Let's get out of here!" I said. We all ran out the school. "We need some help!" said Toadstool, "We can't morph in front of them!" "I know just who to call!" said Saria as she got her phone. The scorpion skeleton started shooting at people. "This is an emergency, I need to talk to Falco Lombardi," said Saria, "I need to…" Some windows crashed and she got out the way. "I DON'T HAVE A DAGGONE CREDIT CARD!" she shouted. She was talking to some random banker. "Ma'am, the attitude is not going to speed things up any bit at all," he said, "I'm gonna need you to speak very clearly and calm." "I'm a 14 year old girl getting chased by a skeleton!" said Saria, "This is freakin ridiculous!" Saria hid from the scorpion.

"Does anyone have a credit card?" she asked. "I do!" I said. "Thank god!" she said. "Where's your wallet?" she asked. "Pocket," I said. "Which pocket?" she asked. "My back pocket!" I said. "You got 10 back pockets!" said Saria. "Left cheek!" I said, "Left cheek! Left cheek!" She found it. "Its Visa!" she said on the phone. "Also, have you heard of our premium package?" "What the heck would a 14 year old want with that?" she asked. She finally heard Falco on the phone. "Nick, its for you!" said Saria. She tossed me the phone and I got it. "What's going on?" he asked. "I ain't never seen this in my life," I said, "We need your team at the battlefield ASAP." "We're on our way," said Falco, "Send me a picture of this thing." I sent it to him. "Unknown man," I said, "If you seen this…." We went to a private spot and started to morph. We came out as the Star Kids. "We're almost there," said Falco, "What's your status?" "7 man team north of red smoke," I said as I threw a smoke bomb, "Attack right there!"

Falco and his squadron started firing at the scorpion. "Get down!" I said covering my friends from the fire. "Keep firing!" said Falco. The scorpion took tremendous damage. We got up when they stopped and still saw it standing. "No way, its still not down," said Toadstool. "Alright, looks like we need to up the ante," I said, "Blow it up." More planes came and starting shooting. The scorpion couldn't take much more damage. It managed to escape but the tail was torn off. "That takes care of it," I said. Later people were being evacuated from the school. "This is all my fault," I said, "If I had listened to you, this wouldn't happen." I got on my knees. "You did listen," said Natalie, "You just did what you thought was right. Though it did involve some damage, but no one was hurt." "Yeah," I said. Principal Hare (Peppy Hare) came to us. "Sir….." I said. "I know," he said, "All that matters is that all the students are safe." Toadbert came here in his car. "Thank god you kids are ok," said Toadbert. "Why wouldn't we be?" I asked. The Star Spirits came out. "They're friends," said Toadstool. I gave Kasai the hat. "I hope you know what you're doing," I said.

He scanned the hat and it revealed a map. "There it is," said Kasai. He showed us. "Looks like its in the G.U.N fortress," said Daisy. "How do we get there though?" asked Saria. Some soldiers entered the area where the damage was done. We put out hands up. "We're doomed," I said. "You're not under arrest," said another soldier. He came to me. "Are you Nicholas Shay?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "Well I need you to come with us," he said. "You're not taking him to jail," said Toadbert. "He just said he wasn't under arrest," said Daisy. "We just want to ask him some questions about all this," said the soldier as he showed us a badge, "I'm Captain Douglass Jay, one of the leading soldiers of G.U.N." "Hi," said Saria blushing. "Ok," I said, "I'll go, if my friends can come with me." "We have intel on this thing too," said Toadstool, "And you're gonna wanna hear it."

A robot came to us. "I'd do what they say," it said. "Give the boy what he wants," said Douglass. We got in the helicopter. "Be safe," said Toadbert. We were riding to the G.U.N fortress. "This is gonna be one hell of a scoop," said Chelsea. As we entered, we saw some soldiers in a line. "No wonder they're so tough," I said. We kept walking. "Over the past few days we've seen attack from skeleton soldiers, and you kids always fought them," said Douglass, "We wanna know what you know about them." "Ok," I said. "Apparently they're after some kind of artifact," said Maddy. "And its called the Skull of a Thousand Fists," said Izzy. "This leads us to the information of U.S.A 1," said Douglas. "United States of America?" asked Natalie. "No, Unknown Super Alien," said Captain Douglass. "King Dry Bone," I said, "He's sending soldiers to look for the Skull so he can transform people into skeletons and build and army to take over the universe." We were at a room where the scorpion skeleton tail was. "That's the thing we fought," I said. "Well at least its dead," said Saria. It suddenly tried to attack us. "I thought you said that thing was dead!" said Natalie. "How do they even get all this power from?" asked Izzy. "I think you guys may wanna see this," said Toadstool looking at a computer.

We all came to her. "What's this?" I asked. "This is the structure of the dry bone soldiers we fought a few days ago," said Toadstool, "Whereas this is the structure of the skeleton soldiers we fought today." "Ok," I said. "They were far from the Skull so they weren't as tough as I thought, but over the days they get stronger from its power," said Toadstool. "In other words?" asked Natalie. "The closer they get to the skull, the more power they absorb, the more tougher they become, the more soldiers come and try to attack," said Toadstool, "This may be why the dry bone soldiers are getting stronger." There was a moment of silence. "Here's what I heard," said Captain Douglass, "Blah, blah, blah. Science, science, science, stronger. And all I need to know is that we need to keep them away from the Skull." "You know where it is?" I asked. He brought us to another room. "There it is," said Saria. We were looking at a Skull glowing red. The Star Spirits came out and soldiers got their guns ready. "Hold it!" said Douglass. "We are not your enemy," said Kasai. "We need the Skull," said Mizu, "The safety of this world depends on it." They gave us the Skull. "What you do today will save this world," said Kasai.

Something rumbled. "What was that?" asked Daisy. "They know its here," said Mizu. Dry Bone soldiers were fighting G.U.N soldiers searching for the Skull. "Tear this place apart!" said King Dry Bone. Bullet Bill went around killing snipers. "We need to get outta here!" said Natalie. "You can drive my car," said Douglass. He gave me the keys. "Sorry if I get a scratch on it," I said. Maddy took the keys. "Hey!" I said. "I'm driving," said Maddy. "I'm a month older than you and have more experience," I said. "Yeah, more experience in crashing cars," said Maddy. "Less fighting, more running," said Saria. We all ran to the car. "Drive!" I said. Maddy started the car and we managed to escape. Bullet Bill saw us. "I'll follow them," he said, "Tank! Let's go!" his war machine turned into a tank and they followed us. "Some dry bone soldiers are following us," said Maddy. I saw some guns. "I'll deal with them," I said. I got a shotgun and started firing at them. "Nice shot," said Saria, "Why didn't you join Archery?" "Didn't feel like it," I said. I kept shooting.

"We're heading for a wall!" said Daisy. Maddy quickly turned but I almost fell off, and Toadstool got me. "Thanks," I said. We finally made it to the city. "Alright, now what?" I asked. "We need to hold off those creeps while security comes to get the Skull, but keep them away from it," said Saria. "Got it," I said. The tank came to us and transformed into a robot and Bullet Bill jumped out. "We meet again," I said. "This time I'm gonna kill you," he said. He got out a gun. "Looks like its just us against them," said Toadstool, "What are we waiting for?" "Let's do it," said Daisy. We got out morphers. "Go, go Star Warriors!" we all said as we started to morph. "Rising Water Star Kid!" said Toadstool. "Soaring Wind Star Kid!" said Saria. "Fading Shadow!" said Natalie. "Crackling Thunder Star Kid!" said Izzy. "Rumbling Earth Star Kid!" said Maddy. "Growing Nature Star Kid!" said Daisy. "Blazing Fire Star Kid!" I said. "Star Kids Unite!" we all said. "Take them down!" said Bullet Bill. Some more bone soldiers came at us.

I went against Bullet Bill. We started fighting. He tried shooting me and I dodged his bullets and kicked him. "Cheap shot!" he said. He tried to hit me and I dodged and grabbed his arm and threw him. He landed on top of a building. Saria was fighting the Tank. "Where do they get the giant robots from?" asked Saria. The ground started shaking. The scorpion skeleton came back. "You again?!" she said. "I'll take care of this!" said Maddy. She started doing earth attacks and it dodged. "You're tougher than usual," she said. "That's because its closer to the Skull," said Izzy. She tried shocking the scorpion but it dodged the lightning strikes. "Take this!" said Maddy. She jumped up and punched the scorpion in the face. "That's gotta hurt," said Natalie and Daisy in unison. The tank surrounded them. "Hello," it said.

I was still fighting Bullet Bill. "You don't give up do you?" he asked. "Nope!" I said. I kicked him and he dodged. He tried shooting me and realized he was out of bullets. He threw his guns on the ground. "Finally some excitement," I said putting my fists up. We started punching each other. He tried hitting me and I dodged. I remembered all the moves Toadstool taught me. "You're good," said Bullet Bill, "But I'm better." He tried attacking me and I dodged again and kicked him. He tripped and got right back up. "Give me a real fight," he said. He kicked me in the face and I fell on the ground. Toadstool, Saria, and Maddy saw an old car. "We can use this to find Nick," said Maddy. Maddy started the car. Tank was right behind them. "Um I know you're kinda busy but….." said Saria. "STEP ON IT!" said Toadstool. She started the car and they got away. "You drive, I'll shoot!" said Saria. "Ok, I'll drive you shoot," said Maddy. "You drive and I'll shoot," said Saria. "You girls, I'll shoot," said Toadstool getting a sniper. She started shooting and the Tank robot didn't get damaged. "Snipers don't work," said Toadstool throwing the gun off.

She got a machine gun and started shooting. It damaged the robot a little bit. "This should work," she said as she kept firing at it. "Out of bullets," she said. She got a shotgun. Maddy did a hard turn and the robot tripped. "That should slow him down," she said. The tank got up and kept following them. Toadstool kept shooting. "This thing's gotta have a weak point," she said as she kept shooting. After enough shots, she saw a red glowing spot. "That's it!" said Toadstool. She kept shooting until it started slowing down. After one final shot it finally fell down and shut down. "Nice shooting," said Saria, "Let's go find our leader." I was still fighting Bullet Bill. "There's only room for one of us in this town," said Bullet Bill, and its time for you to go!" he kicked me and I fell off the building. "This is it!" I said. I just realized that I still had the chain shooters Toadstool gave me. I threw a chain rope at a building and swung. "Here I….." I said before hitting a building. I fell down and landed on a car. The Skull made a soundwave. I kept running. "Did that asshole just dent my car?" said a woman. Chelsea and Kirby were watching from a building. "We gotta help them!" said Chelsea. She gave Kirby a bob-omb. "When we get to them, we'll drop it on King Dry Bone," she said.

More bone soldiers were showing up as I kept running. Something sped by me making me fall. Bullet Bill faced me. "This ends now kid!" he said. He tried to attack me, and I dodged. "That's it!" he said, "I'm through messing around! Now you're gonna….." before he could finish his sentence he was hit by a car. "That's the last time I trust you with driving," said Toadstool. Everyone got out the car. "Thanks guys," I said. I just realized that I didn't have the Skull. "Where is it?" I asked. "Too late humans!" said King Dry Bone. He had the skull. "Wait….. how'd you get the skull?" I asked. "I…. how did I Bullet Bill?" he asked. "Beats me," said Bullet Bill showing a chart of the battle so far, "All and all it doesn't make sense." "Oh well," said King Dry Bone. "Give us that Skull!" I said. "Never!" he said, "Its power belongs to me!" He pressed it by his chest. He started to transform into a reptile like creature with a spiky back and sharp teeth. "Face me!" he said. I went after him. "Get everyone out of here!" I said. Captain Douglass arrived. "We're too late," said Toadstool. More Dry Bone soldiers came from the underground.

They started fighting them. I was fighting King Dry Bone. "You humans are all the same, weak and defenseless!" he said. He swung his tail at me and hit me. "But we're still strong enough to do what's right!" I said as I punched him in the face. "Now, that wasn't nice!" he said as he kicked me. He spat blue fireballs at me and I dodged them. He punched me in the face and I fell. I quickly got back up. Saria was fighting some Bone soldiers. Chelsea and Kirby were still running with the bob-omb. "We're almost there!" said Kirby. She kicked one in the face. "Out of my face," she said. One of them grabbed her from behind. Douglass poked it. "Excuse me?" he said. He punched it in the face. "Why thank you," said Saria. "Anytime," said Douglass. I saw my friends were in trouble. "I gotta help them!" I said as I ran to them. "Oh no you don't!" said King Dry Bone. He spat another fireball at me and it hit my arm, and I screamed in pain. I kept going. "Hey Boneheads!" I said. I jumped up. "Falcon PUNCH!" I said. Flames formed around my hand and turned into a falcon as I hit the ground destroying the bone soldiers. "You GOT to show me how you did that," said Douglass. King Dry Bone faced us all. "You kids have interfered with my plans for the last time!" he said as he got out a sword, "Now I'm going to kill you all!"

"We'll see about that!" I said. We did hand signs and got our Star Weapons. "Star Fire Sword!" I said. "Star Water Staff!" said Toadstool. "Star Wind Bow!" said Saria. "Star Shadow Claws!" said Natalie. He came closer to us. "Star Thunder Kantanas!" said Izzy. "Star Earth Ax!" said Maddy. "Star Nature Sais!" said Daisy. We started attacking him but he was too strong. I clashed my sword with his. "Let's end this!" I said. We kept clashing at each other. "Foolish humans cannot stop me!" he said. He knocked me out of the way making me drop my mask. "Leave him alone!" said Toadstool knocking him with her staff. She got out of the way before he attacked. "Star Kids," said Samuel's voice, "Combine your weapons together to create the Star Cannon." "I'll distract him!" said Douglass. The rest of us got together and combined our weapons to create the Star Cannon. Douglass was still fighting King Dry Bone. He knocked him to a corner breaking his arm. "HEY!" I said. We started firing at him. The rays didn't affect him. "He's too strong!" said Saria.

Kirby was still carrying the bomb and tripped dropping it. It was falling to the ground. Once it hit, it exploded launching King Dry Bone in the air. "Good job Kirby!" said Chelsea hugging him. King Dry Bone landed in a pit. "Did we win?" asked Daisy. "I'll check it out," I said. I looked at the pit. A hand came out and punched me and I fell to the ground dropping my sword. King Dry Bone was still alive. He went after my friends. "Fire!" said Toadstool. They kept firing at him but he wasn't affected. He kept coming towards them. I got back up and saw my sword on the ground. I grabbed it with my chain. "Keep firing!" said Toadstool. "You humans are fools!" said King Dry Bone, "The only way to defeat me is to take the Skull from me, which will never happen!" He came closer and knocked the cannon out of their hands. He grabbed Toadstool. "And now you're going to die!" he said. "Hey bone bag!" I said. He turned around and saw me. "Heads up!" I said as I jumped down. I decapitated his head. Then I brutally punched his stomach and pulled the Skull out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said as his voice faded away. "Game over," I said. I kicked his body back down the pit, and as it landed it broke into tiny bite size pieces.

I went to help Toadstool up. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah," she said. She gave me a big hug. "Thank goodness you're ok," she said. I hugged her back. I suddenly heard cheering. Some people saw the whole battle and were amazed at what we did. We put our hands up in triumph. "You make one great captain," said Saria. "Captain," I said then gasped, "Captain." I went looking for him. "CAPTAIN!" I said. I found him. He was still laying where I last saw him. "King Dry Bone…." He said. "Don't worry, we stopped him," I said. "Good," said Douglass. "Let's get you outta here," I said. I tried helping him, but his arm was really hurt. "You'll be ok," I said, "I called for some soldiers to get you." "Good," said Douglass, "You might need this." He gave me my mask back. "Those people were right," said Douglass, "You're heroes." "Yeah," I said. "I want you to promise me something," said Douglass, "An old friend knows that you're in Seattle, and she wants to come visit you…" "Colleen?" I asked. "Yeah," he said, "If she ever figures out who you really are… take good care of her, be there for her." I looked at my old necklace of my friends from New York. "Can you promise me that?" he asked. "Yeah," I said, "I'll keep her safe no matter what." "Good," he said. Some soldiers came and helped him up. "You know she really…" he said before he remembered his arm was injured, "If I had any sense I'd mind my own business." The helicopter left and I saluted them.

We were at the Star Hideout. "Well done Star Kids," said Samuel, "You've managed to save this world and retrieve the artifact." "It was nothing," I said, "But it was fun." "You kids sure make a great team," said Mizu. "Well, we didn't do it alone," said Toadstool, "We had some essentials to help us along the way." "Teamwork," said Saria. "Courage," said Natalie. "Wisdom," said Toadstool. "And a great leader," said Daisy. They all looked at me. "Thank you kids," said Kasai, "You honor us and have the right to truly call yourselves heroes." I set the Skull down. "If anymore monsters wanna take over our world, I'll be ready for them," I said. "You're not going alone," said Toadstool. "I'm with you," said Saria. "You'll need me too." "Same with us," said Izzy and Maddy. "Daisy's here to help too," said Daisy. We all put our hands together. "Go, go Star Kids!" we said as we all jumped.

A few weeks later we were at my apartment celebrating a victory. I was still looking at my necklace. "I'll find you guys no matter what it takes," I said. "Nick, come and eat," said Toadbert, "Its great." "Sure," I said. Daisy was looking at her favorite T.V Show, "Paranormal", then she heard something. "…..The story of the Star Kids…." Said a narrator. "Nicholas!" said Daisy, "They're talking about us on T.V!" We all came to the T.V. "A group of 7 young heroes who were first seen saving people from a bridge," said the narrator, "And managed to retrieve an ancient artifact and save our city from an evil skeleton general. All picture and videos of them were shot and posted by the Scoop Duo of Kirby and Chelsea." We all looked at Chelsea and Kirby. "I told you this would make one hell of a scoop," said Chelsea.

"Now that's a story to be heard," said Saria. "I'd call them the 'Spectacular Star Kids'," said the narrator. "Spectacular?" I said, "I like it!" Later I was walking around and I saw a star in red. In the middle it said "Great Leader" I also saw some people copying my moves. I felt like I started something new, like I inspired Seattle. I saw Magnesium walking by and had on a shirt with the Japanese meaning for fire. "I see you heard of them too," I said. "They're some pretty damn good heroes," said Magnesium, "They make a good team." "Yeah," I said.

Later I was standing on top of a building patrolling the city. I saw police cars going by. I decided to jump into action. I jumped on rooftops and swung from some to catch up with the cars. My other friends followed me to join in the fight. "Oh boy," said a person watching us, "If only you kids knew what you were up against." This is my destiny, my gift, and my secret. We all have secrets, whether it's the ones we keep, or the ones that are kept from us. I will always remember these words as I continue my path as a hero. Who am I? I'm a Star Kid.

Cast:

Nicholas…..

Nicholas: Daisy wait! What are you doing?

Daisy: Putting the cast of characters up.

Nicholas: This isn't a movie.

Daisy: Yeah, but they have a right to know the characters and their references

Nicholas: Go ahead

Daisy: Yay! Oh, you should fix that 4th wall, it can't take much more

Nicholas: Oh god! (Runs to go fix it)

Sam: You're still paying for the damage you did to it!

Nicholas: Oh Mama Mia!

Cast:

Nicholas Shay: Blazing Fire Star Kid

Princess Toadstool: Rising Water Star Kid

Saria Fate (Reference to Saria from Zelda Ocarina of Time): Soaring Wind Star Kid

Natalie Clements: Fading Shadow Star Kid

Izzy Ciampa: Crackling Thunder Star Kid

Maddy Ciampa: Rumbling Earth Star Kid

Daisy Shay, Nicholas' kid sister: Growing Nature Star Kid

Sam/Samuel the Powerful sorcerer

Kasai the Star Spirit of Fire

Mizu the Star Spirit of Water

Kaze the Star Spirit of Wind

Kage the Star Spirit of Shadow

Kamanari the Star Spirit of Thunder

Chikuyu the Star Spirit of Earth

Shizen the Star Spirit of Nature

Dry Bone King

Bullet Bill, the soldier (Reference to Bullet Bills from Super Mario Bros)

Kirby (Reference to Kirby from Kirby's Dream Land) and Chelsea, the Scoop Duo

Tatanga

Julie

Mr. Luggs

Magnesium Kanoski

Professor Elvin Gadd

Master Yin

Instructor Sid

Instructor Sid's unknown killer

Thugs

Toadbert

Yumi

Falco Lombardi

Captain Douglas Jay (Reference to Captain Falcon from F-Zero)

**The Spectacular End**

Or is it?...

Some people were looking at an old experiment. "So this is Subspace," said someone. "Yes," said another person in the shadows, "We should make sure we don't let the boy know we've been watching him. He may be connected to all of this." "He won't see us coming," said another person. "Good," said the man in the shadows, "When the time comes we will find him and see if he's the one we've been trying to find for 14 years. Ever since that day my research on Project S.H.A.D.O.W was discontinued, I've been trying to find him, but one day I will complete my project on the Subspace Emissary." "Should we keep monitoring him Master Jones?" asked someone. "Yes," said the man in the shadows, "Keep an eye on him. And one more thing. Raditz Jones is no more." "Yes sir," said another person. "Call me….." said the person in the shadows as he walked out of the shadows, "Black Shadow."


	6. Author's Notes

Author's notes

I have always been a fan of Nintendo ever since I was 7 years old. The first game I played was Super Mario Land. After playing the game Super Smash Bros, I wanted to learn about the other Nintendo characters and see what their adventures and stories were like. Over the years I decided to make up my own story and put some Nintendo references in it. Paper Mario is where I got the idea for Star Spirits. I decided to make my own Star Spirits and give each of them an element. Princess Toadstool is based off Princess Peach from Super Mario, but I decided to use her old name. Saria had a short lived life in Ocarina of Time, so I decided to make a character based on her and not have her become a sage of forest. She will be a human who has lived in the forest. Daisy was based off of Princess Daisy from the Mario Spinoffs. She has a similar personality from Princess Daisy, but there are some differences. As for Bullet Bill, the name sounded like a nickname for a soldier, so I decided to bring him to life and make him a soldier on the edge. I also got some of my ideas such as the color scheme for the Star Kids from the Power Rangers series. Though its not part of Nintendo, it still has a good story. Some other parts such as the old friends were based off some real old friends I've had since Elementary School. They're great friends. As for the main character Nicholas Shay, I based him on a lot of Nintendo Characters and gave him similar personalities from Fox Mccloud, Luigi, and Captain Falcon and I also based him off myself and my personality. I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. Leave any comments you have. Bye!


End file.
